epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin/Rap Meanings
'Ash Ketchum:' Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fight, ("Trainer would like to battle!" is one of the various phrases used during the start of Pokémon Trainer battles in the video games. Ketchum parodies this to say Darwin isn't a challenge for him.) But this should be fun! I've yet to catch the Ghost type! (Ketchum says that even though it seems easy to win, it will still be fun for him to beat Darwin. Throughout the anime, Ketchum has never officially caught a Ghost-type Pokémon, the closest to owning one being when he got a Haunter to accompany him from Lavender Town to Saffron City before it left him. Darwin is deceased, essentially making him a ghost; thus, Ketchum plans to "catch" Darwin, or "own" him, meaning to beat him in a rap battle.) Got the highest speed stat, drop raps lightning fast, (In ''Pokémon games, the Pokémon with the higher speed stat is usually the one that uses its move first. Ketchum says this as he is the first to rap and associates his raps as being quick like lightning. Electric-type Pokémon are commonly faster than most other types, so Ketchum says his raps are much faster in flow than Darwin's.)'' Open my pockets and go (Charizard!) on your ass! (Pokémon is short for "pocket monsters", as they fit within one's pockets when inside of a Poké Ball. Ketchum opening his pockets would mean letting out his Pokémon, one of which is a Charizard. Charizard is a powerful Fire-type Pokémon, so he uses his name to say he plans to burn Darwin.) 'Cause I'm Ash! And that's A to the "shush"! ("Shush" is typically used to tell someone to be quiet. Ketchum makes a play on his name, using the "sh" portion of his first name to tell Darwin he shouldn't try to rap.) I don't care how many beetles and butterflies you squoosh! (Darwin tested his theories by performing vivisections and dissections of different insects, such as beetles and butterflies, and Ketchum says he is not affected by this fact. Ketchum also cites two insects that have had Pokémon directly based on them, Heracross and Butterfree respectively, both of which Ketchum has caught.) Your earthworms can't beat these magical beasties! (One of the areas that Darwin did extensive research on included earthworms, which would be considered a boring animal to study. In his book ''The Formation of Vegetable Mould through the Action of Worms, Darwin points out the ecological importance of the earthworm. Still, Ketchum claims that Darwin's earthworms can't match up to his monsters that have all kinds of magical powers.)'' Your shit-talking mouth is the origin of feces! ("Shit-talking" means making things up. Ketchum asserts that Darwin's claims are all fabricated and fanciful, and makes a pun on his published work, ''On the Origin of Species, that the origin of feces, the scientific word for shit, was Darwin's shit-talking.)'' You got candy raps: Reese's Pieces! (Reese's Pieces are a type of peanut-butter candy, and they are packaged inside candy wrappers. Reese's is a pun on Rhesus, a type of monkey, which Darwin's theory of the evolution of mankind suggests evolved alongside and from the same roots as man. Ketchum says that Darwin's raps are nothing more than sweetness, with no actual body. Candy could be a reference to a Rare Candy, which appears in the majority of ''Pokémon games, as well as Pokémon candy that is used for the mobile phone game Pokémon GO, in which specific types of candies are used to level up the Pokémon. This may also reference Ketchum's actor, Brian Walters, having videos on foreign candy.)'' In this ecosystem, I'm the dominant species! (Darwin's concept of "survival of the fittest" states that certain species that are stronger or more numerous will prevail over those that are not. Ketchum claims that, as a human and a Pokémon Trainer, he is superior to the many Pokémon he encounters throughout his travels, as well as dominating Darwin in this match.) When it's time to train, I turn to Pikachu, (Pika!) (Pikachu is Ketchum's partner Pokémon, and is his most frequently used Pokémon throughout the series, so when he trains his Pokémon, Pikachu is the one most often trained for battles.) But when I need a weak verse, I choose you! (Ketchum claims Darwin's raps won't be good, and he would only pick Darwin if he wants to hear a bad verse. This can also be seen as Ketchum telling Darwin to begin his verse, as the phrase, "I choose you!", is used by Ash when letting out a Pokémon, or Darwin in this case, to battle.) 'Charles Darwin:' Hello there. Welcome to a world called Earth, (The beginning of ''Pokémon games typically start with the professor of the region the game takes place in (such as Professor Oak), introducing the player to the world of Pokémon. Darwin, a scientist himself, reuses this, instead introducing Ketchum to Earth, the real world, as Ketchum lives in a fictional universe mostly based on the geographical layout of Japan. In the game, the professor can be seen holding a book, similar to Darwin, who also has a book in his hand in the video.)'' Where actual minds do groundbreaking work! (Darwin is a renowned scientist with a brilliant mind who developed the ideas of evolution and pioneered the theory of "natural selection". This theory made waves around the world as it disproved many popular notions on the origin of mankind. Darwin claims that he is an "actual mind" who can make such fantastic discoveries whereas Ketchum, being a child simply doing research on the behalf of a Professor pales in comparison mentally.) If you're looking for the fittest, I'm the natural selection! ("Survival of the fittest" and "natural selection" are part of Darwin's theory of evolution. He says that he is himself a "natural selection", or ideal choice, for the fittest rapper and thus will outlast Ketchum in the battle.) You're so ineffective you couldn't even turn 11! (Despite the ''Pokémon anime having aired for years, Ketchum has remained ten years old throughout the series' run. Darwin also calls Ketchum ineffective similar to how weak Pokémon attacks are deemed "not very effective".)'' What you spit's just not hard-hitting enough! (Darwin deems Ketchum's raps are weak.) It's kids stuff! You're soft like a Jigglypuff! (Jigglypuff is a balloon-like Pokémon, known for being squishy and able to inflate and deflate itself. Ketchum is only a ten-year-old child, and the anime series for ''Pokémon is aimed at a younger audience, so Darwin is claiming that Ketchum's verses are too. This might also be a reference to 4Kids, the now-defunct anime dub channel that Pokémon was initially aired on in the US.)'' You got no Game, Boy, so you'll get the broom quick! (Darwin claims that Ketchum has no game, or no skill as a rapper. The first ''Pokémon games were featured on the handheld Game Boy console released by Nintendo. It also refers to how Ketchum isn't featured in any of the the Pokémon games, so Darwin says he will soon be scrapped and forgotten. Furthermore, it can talk about how despite Ketchum's many female traveling companions he has no "game", or skills with girls. The phrase "get the broom quick" could refer to the concept of a "sweep" in competitive Pokémon battling; an easy win where a single Pokémon defeats an entire enemy team, inferring that Darwin will "sweep" Ketchum in this manner.)'' The real Ash packs a much bigger BOOMSTICK! (Ash Williams, a character from the ''Evil Dead ''films who shares Ketchum's first name, uses a shotgun he refers to as a "boomstick" in the film Army of Darkness. However, this is a double entendre, as it suggests that Williams has larger genitals than Ash Ketchum. Furthermore, Williams is "the real Ash" because he predated Ketchum by 16 years.) I'm a masterful naturalist! (Darwin is a naturalist, person who studies or is an expert in natural history. Naturalist could also mean a person who believes that only natural opposed to supernatural or spiritual laws and forces operate in the world, and Darwin seemed to be both.) What I've glimpsed will outclass all the crap on your laughable list! (Darwin supposedly glimpsed the origin of all life, which is far more impressive than the Pokémon on the list of the Pokédex, a device that Pokémon trainers have which records data of different species of Pokémon. The Pokémon on the list are called crap because they are all fictional, while Darwin's discoveries of man's origin had a huge impact on the real scientific world.) My research reversed the first words of the Church! (It is suggested that Darwin's research, compiled in his ''Origin of Species, contradicts the first words of the Bible, Genesis 1, that God created the heavens and the Earth and all the creatures on the Earth. Darwin suggested that this happened through evolution, not an overt act of God.)'' You measure your worth by the sales of your merch! (The success of the ''Pokémon franchise has led to massive sales of Pokémon merchandise, including video games, playing cards, and toys. Darwin asserts that Ketchum, like the rest of the Pokémon anime, is only valuable as a means of selling more merchandise, while his effect on the world is very much more significant in comparison.)'' 'Ash Ketchum:' Yo, ummm, real quick? (Ketchum pauses the beat to quickly comment on Darwin's research in an attempt to undermine it, leading into the next line.) This dude spent eight years studying barnacle dick! Kick it! (Darwin conducted extensive research on barnacles from 1846 to 1854, as most naturalists previously considered the classification of barnacles a mess and he intended to sort them out properly. Barnacles are hermaphrodite animals and also sessile, so they tend to have extremely long genitals in order to copulate with their neighbors. Ketchum finds Darwin's interest in these animals laughable and uses it to ridicule him.) You think I'm impressed by your boat trip? Please! (Ketchum questions why he should be impressed by the journeys that Darwin made upon the [[HMS Beagle|HMS ''Beagle]], devaluing his opponent's life accomplishments.)'' You're the most annoying thing on a Beagle since fleas! (Between 1831 and 1836, Darwin went on a sailing expedition aboard the HMS ''Beagle. A beagle is also a type of dog, and dogs are often annoyed by fleas, though Ketchum deems Darwin even more annoying.)'' You're a glitchy old man best left out at sea! (Ketchum is referencing a glitch known as "the MissingNo. Man glitch" from ''Pokémon Red and Blue versions. This glitch involves talking to an old man in Viridian City and then encountering the glitch Pokémon MissingNo. on the shores of Cinnabar Island. Ketchum suggests Darwin is "glitchy" like the old man, perhaps meaning cranky or unable to move properly. He also says that Darwin should have been left out at sea on his Beagle like MissingNo. is found in the seas around Cinnabar Island.)'' Set sail and Galápago-suck on these! (Ketchum suggests that Darwin leave the battle and go back to the high seas, as well as creating a pun on the Galápagos Islands where Darwin spent many years studying evolution. Ketchum tells Darwin quite bluntly to suck his testicles.) 'Charles Darwin:' Look, Mighty Morphin' Michael Vick, (Michael Vick is an American football player who served prison time for participating in illegal dog fights, similar to how Ketchum participates in Pokémon battles Darwin elaborates on in his next line. "Mighty morphin'" refers to the ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers which, like Pokémon, originated from Japan and spawned an entire franchise aimed at young boys involving monster fights. "Morphin" is used as a reference to evolution.)'' Your animated slave fights make me sick! (Because Pokémon are kept in small Poké Balls and made to fight each other, Darwin considers them slaves to their trainers, an idea he finds morally sickening. As Charles Darwin's grandfather Erasmus Darwin was a fervent slave-trade abolitionist, Charles inherited his views and likewise despised slavery. There was also an episode of ''Pokémon titled Konpyūtā Heishi Porygon, which translates to Computer Soldier Porygon that induced epileptic seizures in many Japanese children, resulting in the episode being banned.)'' When I battle a foe from so simple a beginning, (Ketchum was born and raised in the much removed from civilization backwater town of Pallet Town. Darwin says that this simple beginning suggests that Ketchum is vastly unequipped to battle him. He also references the final words of ''On the Origin of Species, "...and that, whilst this planet has gone circling on according to the fixed law of gravity, from so simple a beginning endless forms most beautiful and most wonderful have been, and are being evolved".)'' I'm not Charles Sheen, but I am Dar-winning! (Charles Darwin and Charlie Sheen share the same first name. Charlie Sheen's catchphrase, "winning", is played on as a pun on Darwin's surname. While Darwin is not Charlie Sheen, he is still coming out victorious, Dar-winning, as a result of Ketchum's uncivilized origins.) 'Ash Ketchum:' Man, if that's true, then nature is cruel (Ketchum admits that nature may be cruel, as explained in the next line.) 'Cause the only thing you're winning is your cousin's gene pool! (Darwin married and fathered ten children with his cousin Emma Wedgwood. The gene pool is the set of all genes, or genetic information, in any population, usually of a particular species, which is something revolves around with one of Darwin's studies, genetics.) You lost three children while they were still small! (Two daughters and one son of Darwin's died while they were still young children, and Ketchum mentions this as a lead-up to the next line.) TB and scarlet fever; gotta catch 'em all! ("Gotta catch 'em all" is the slogan of the ''Pokémon franchise, as well as a line from the theme song for the anime series, and one "catches" a disease. Ketchum mocks Darwin's sickly children by comparing their catching TB (tuberculosis) and scarlet fever to his goal of catching every Pokémon in the Pokédex.)'' 'Charles Darwin:' It took millions of years for mankind to evolve! (Under Darwin's theory of evolution, mankind evolved through numerous ways across many millenia, from single-celled organisms to the modern world. They went from being beings hunched over on hind and forelegs to the erect man we have today. This is a build-up to the next line.) Now they're hunched over cell phones playing with your balls! (Darwin asserts that this has all been useless, as the ''Pokémon franchise game Pokémon GO, a mobile app, has caused mankind to go back to their primitive ways of being hunched over, though this time to get a better view of their cellphone screens. Part of Pokémon GO involves throwing virtual Poké Balls at Pokémon sprites, which Darwin likens to gameplayers playing with Ketchum's testicles.)'' And it was hard losing my daughters and their brother, (Darwin acknowledges Ketchum's comment about the loss of his children, and the emotional difficulty of this, as build-up to the next line.) As hard as the wood that Oak gave your mother! (Professor Oak is a ''Pokémon character who was the first to give Pikachu to Ketchum and who lives in Pallet Town alongside Ketchum's mother, Delia Ketchum. The Pokémon fandom often jokingly asserts that Oak only gave Pikachu to Ash to get him out of Pallet Town so that Oak could commence a sexual relationship with Delia. Oak is a type of wood, and giving someone wood means having intercourse with them.)'' Scrapped lyrics 'Charles Darwin:' Hello there! Welcome to the world of reality, (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Hello there. Welcome to a world called Earth.") Where animals are merely benefactors to humanity, (On Earth, animals were simply used as food for survival.) Not family! This is the cycle that we are born from, (Darwin explains that animals aren't meant to be family, and the process of life is nothing less than natural selection.) And I'm the next professor you're taking orders from! (Darwin tells Ketchum that he will be taking orders from him now instead of Professor Oak.) I'll make the face of a franchise faint! (Fainting is a status condition in which a Pokémon is no longer able to battle. Darwin says he will make Ketchum, the mascot of the ''Pokémon franchise, lose this battle.)'' Beat you 'til you're Red and Blue 'cause you got no game! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "You got no Game, Boy, so you'll get the broom quick!" ''Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue are the first installments of the Pokémon video game franchise.)'' No strength, no smarts, not responsive to change (Darwin says Ketchum isn't strong or smart and never changes.) 'Cause it took you over 20 years…not to age! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "You're so ineffective you couldn't even turn 11!") Over centuries, mankind has grown to be upright! (The evolution of man shows that over time, humans have become upright.) Today, they need to Pokémon GO get a life! (Darwin says that in today's world, humans have nothing better to do than play the mobile game, ''Pokémon GO.)'' Hunched over touching balls with a phone in their hand, (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Now they're hunched over cell phones playing with your balls!") So I hypothesize this fight is the Descent of a PokéMan! (''The Descent of Man is a book by Darwin. He predicts that this battle will see Ketchum's fall, or loss, making a pun on "Pokémon" and "Man".)'' If the power is inside, cough it up! (This references the line in the ''Pokémon theme song, "Each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside." Darwin says if Ketchum really has the power, he should show it.)'' You can trade all you want; you're still the master of none, (Despite how many Pokémon Ketchum trades, he still never becomes the Pokémon Master he dreamt of being.) And it doesn't matter how many badges you earn! (Darwin says Ketchum's Pokémon Badges won't mean anything to him, because…) I keep spitting those burns to put Ash in an urn! (…his lyrics will make him burn to dust. Burn is one of the five major status conditions in the ''Pokémon games. Darwin makes a pun on Ketchum's first name, Ash, as an urn is a vase used to hold the burnt ashes of a cremated body.)'' ---- Not family! This is natural order and no lesser! (See "Not family! This is the cycle that we are born from,") Now prepare to be uprooted by an actual professor! (Darwin tells Ketchum to prepare to be destroyed by someone with an actual scientific mind, instead of a fake professor like Oak.) Generations of evolution has made me the most fit (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "If you're looking for the fittest, I'm the natural selection!" This also references the ''Pokémon generations, or the grouping of the Pokémon games.)'' To shit on unscientific metamorphosis! (Darwin claims Pokémon evolution is simply the non-scientific version of metamorphosis, the process of transformation.) The process you misdefine is how we adapt, (Darwin then says that Ketchum's version of evolution is incorrect, and wrongly explains how humans developed.) And based on your league record, that's something you can't grasp! (Ketchum has never won a Pokémon League.) 'Ash Ketchum:' Darwin wants to battle? He's gonna Dar-lose (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fight!" Ketchum makes a pun on Darwin's surname, saying that he won't Dar-"win" in this battle, but Dar-"lose".) To the very best! Isn't that right, Pikachu? (This references the line in the ''Pokémon theme song, "I wanna be the very best." Ketchum says Darwin will lose to him, or the very best, in this battle.)'' I'm a Fire-type rapper; got a Pallet in my pack (Fire-type is a type of Pokémon, and Pallet Town is where Ketchum lives in the ''Pokémon anime. Ketchum says his lyrics will burn Darwin like a Fire-type Pokémon, and he has a pallet containing…)'' With a natural-list of elements to kick your grass! (…a list of elements and Pokémon to beat Darwin. Grass-type is another type of Pokémon, and grass is a pun on ass.) This aint no glitch; I'll be missing no hits! (Ketchum says that his verse won't glitch, and he won't lose to Darwin.) You got theories getting split by critics in 8 bits! (Darwin's theories of evolution are often criticized and disbelieved by people who view the creation of man in a different way. 8-bit is the name given to the type of pixelated gameplay which is featured in the ''Pokémon games.)'' A wild scientist appeared, and he's going ape shit, ("A wild Pokémon appeared" is a common phrase in the ''Pokémon games when a Pokémon appears for battle. Ketchum makes a pun on Darwin's research of apes, saying he's going ape shit, or crazy.)'' So he gave his first cousin his trainer tip! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "'Cause the only thing you're winning is your cousin's gene pool!" Trainer Tips are signposts containing hints in the ''Pokémon games. "Tip" also here refers to the tip of the penis.)'' And it's not very effective when you travel the globe ("It's not very effective…" is a phrase in the ''Pokémon games used when a Pokémon attack doesn't do much damage. Ketchum says Darwin's travels and discoveries aren't very effective.)'' To spend five years with seamen, studying homos! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "This dude spent eight years studying barnacle dick!" Darwin studied overseas and developed theories leading to the evolution of apes into Homo sapiens. "Seamen" is a pun on semen, and "homo" is a derogatory term for a homosexual man.) Which Pokémon are you? My dex don't know, (Ketchum's Pokédex gives him information on every Pokémon from the series, but Ketchum says it couldn't even tell him who Darwin is.) But the rap on this track's one-hit K.O.! (One-hit knockout moves reduce the opponent's HP to zero. Ketchum says he has beaten Darwin in this battle.) ---- Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fair fight, (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Darwin wants to battle? Doesn't seem like a fight!") But this should be fun! I'm yet to catch a Ghost type! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "But this should be fun! I've yet to catch the Ghost type!") ---- I spit ice-cold rhymes, and your ass is grass! (In ''Pokémon games, Ice-type moves are super effective towards Grass-type Pokémon. "Your ass is grass" is also a phrase used to foretell someone's demise. Ketchum simply says that he will severely beat Darwin in the battle.)'' ---- Your attract is so ineffective you gave your cousin your trainer tip! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "'Cause the only thing you're winning is your cousin's gene pool!" "Attract" is a Pokémon move, and Trainer Tips are signposts containing hints in the ''Pokémon games. "Tip" also here refers to the tip of the penis. Ketchum says that Darwin couldn't attract anyone, so he had to have sex with his own cousin.)'' All your burns have been squelched by my flow! (Ketchum says that his flow has reduced Darwin's burns to nothing.) There's no need for part two; it's a one-hit K.O.! (See "But the rap on this track's one-hit K.O.!") ---- Spittin' ice-cold rhymes, and your ass is just grass! (See "I spit ice-cold rhymes, and your ass is grass!") ---- But right now I need a weak verse; I choose you! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "But when I need a weak verse, I choose you!") 'Charles Darwin:' You can't catch 'em all when you don't have the balls! (To "have the balls" means to be brave enough to do something, but Darwin also makes a pun on Poké Balls, the items essential for catching Pokémon.) I'm a decorated fellow; you still haven't evolved, (Darwin was famous for the theory of evolution. Darwin claims that while he is decorated with fame, Ketchum hasn't evolved into a proper man yet.) So when you and your little rat try to give me a shock, (Darwin warns Ketchum that before he tries to use his Pikachu against him…) Just remember, you've lost to every champion you fought! (…he should remember that he lost to every other previous Pokémon Champion he has battled, so he shouldn't take a chance with Darwin.) On the Origin of Species, we grow as a population, (''On the Origin of Species is a book by Darwin. Darwin explains that we are an ever-growing population.)'' Revising, but not restarting, as we move through generations. (Darwin says that as we move on through life, we adapt instead of starting over.) These survival traits are nature's fate to pick and choose, (After all, it is nature who decides who has the better survival traits.) And I see an endangered species when I Pikachu! (Pikachu is a pun on the words "peek at you". Darwin calls Ketchum endangered.) If to Ketchum was your real test, then you scored an F! (Ash's last name, Ketchum, is a pun on the series' slogan, "Gotta catch 'em all!" Ketchum's dream is to catch all of the Pokémon, but he has only caught 68 out of the current.) What you call evolution is short of metamorphosis! (See "To shit on unscientific metamorphosis!") Now, the force of biology is how we reproduce! (Darwin explains that humans reproduce through biology.) It's called natural selection, and it won't choose you! (This lyric is what developed into Ketchum's lyric, "But when I need a weak verse, I choose you!" Darwin's theory of natural selection shows the process of survival to produce more offspring. Darwin says that Ketchum won't be chosen to survive.) ---- What you call evolution is mere shapeshifting! (Darwin says that Pokémon don't actually evolve, just shapeshift.) ---- Against a kid not smart enough to evolve a Pikachu! (Ketchum has attempted to evolve his Pikachu into a Raichu on three occasions, but all three attempts resulted in him not evolving.) This battle's natural selection, and it won't choose you! (See "It's called natural selection, and it won't choose you!") 'Ash Ketchum:' You act like your novels have ever been Red! (Red is the main character in the ''Pokémon games. Ketchum makes a pun on Red's name, saying that nobody reads Darwin's novels.)'' Like Team Rocket, I'll have to put you on blast again ("Team Rocket's blasting off again!" is a cry originating from the ''Pokémon anime when Team Rocket get defeated by Ketchum and his group. Ketchum says he will beat Darwin and "put him on blast" like he does Team Rocket.)'' 'Cause you said it: the measurement of worth is a friendship, (Ketchum says you measure your value by your friendships.) And my Pokédex has more entries than your friends list! (Ketchum then says that his Pokédex contains more entries of friends than Darwin's friends list does.) I'm a trainer, a battler, a capturer, a master! (Ketchum is a Pokémon Trainer who battles and captures Pokémon, hoping to be the very best.) The physical appearance of our fitness doesn't matter! (Ketchum then says that our fitness doesn't have anything to do with how good we are…) It's the bonds we share that build the strength we can bear, (…but instead it's the friendship bonds that we share that build our strength and help us grow.) And you have about as much as your head has hair! (Ketchum then makes fun of Darwin's friendship, saying he has as many bonds as his head has hair, meaning he doesn't have many friends.) So I don't need to evolve; my team is strong the way we are! (Ketchum says him and his Pokémon are perfectly strong without Darwin's evolution.) Every single diss you throw at me, I'm gonna catch 'em all! ("Gotta catch 'em all!" is the Pokémon motto. Ketchum says that he will catch and ignore every diss Darwin says to him.) Pika, use a sick bar as your finishing move! (Ketchum orders Pikachu to finish off his verse with a sick bar against Darwin.) 'Pikachu:' Pik…a…ACHOO! (Sick refers to being very good, but also typically refers to being ill. Pikachu literally finishes with a sick bar, and sneezes as he is calling his name, most likely using a big electric shock against Darwin.) 'Charles Darwin:' Missed! I didn't even flinch! ("Pokémon's attack missed!" is a phrase used in the ''Pokémon games when an attack misses the opponent. Flinching is when a Pokémon becomes unable to attack for one turn. Darwin says that Pikachu's attack missed him and didn't even make him flinch.)'' Tell me how imaginary creatures are stronger than my finch! (Darwin wonders how Ketchum thinks his imagination can beat the real world's animals.) 'Ash Ketchum:' Electric's super effective! You know we won't be losing ("It's super effective!" is a phrase used in the ''Pokémon games when an attack does a lot of damage. Ketchum says Pikachu's moves are super effective, and he won't lose.)'' To a dude who watched a monkey poop and called it evolution! (Darwin spent a lot of his time searching for and researching animals such as monkeys. Ketchum says that Darwin spent his life watching monkeys poo and claiming it to be evolution.) 'Charles Darwin:' You claim to conquer monsters, but your heart is so delicate! (Darwin doesn't believe Ketchum can conquer Pokémon due to him being so soft.) Your mom asked me to revoke your gym membership! (A gym membership is a dedication to a pay-as-you-go gym so you can visit anytime you like. Pokémon Gyms are places where Trainers go to train their Pokémon. Darwin says that Ash's mom told him to end Ash's gym membership, meaning he isn't worthy of handling or training Pokémon, but also referring to real gyms, saying Ash is too weak to exercise in a gym.) 'Ash Ketchum:' Your heart fainted! You can't revive it to attack us! (A Revive is an item from the ''Pokémon games used to revive a fainted Pokémon. Ketchum makes fun of Darwin being dead, meaning he can't come back and fight him.)'' You could use a gym; this 'aint survival of the fattest! (Ketchum retorts against Darwin's gym membership diss, saying that Darwin should exercise his body more. Survival of the fattest is a pun on Darwin's theory, survival of the fittest.) 'Charles Darwin:' What's a life of learning to a boy who's never grown? (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "You're so ineffective you couldn't even turn 11!" Darwin asks how Ketchum can know what a life of learning is considering he never grows up.) Like the first movie, you're forever froze in an Everstone! (An Everstone is an item that prevents a Pokémon from evolving. ''Pokémon: The First Movie is a 1998 Pokémon movie. Darwin says that Ketchum's development has frozen like his first movie has, indicating that it was a bad movie.)'' 'Ash Ketchum:' You forgot something in the mortal words of your journal: (Ketchum claims Darwin forgot to write in his journal that…) The world of my journey and dreams is eternal! (…Ketchum's Pokémon world and journey is forever living on.) 'Charles Darwin:' I've been catching critters before you were a Squirtle in your daddy's Poké Balls! (Squirtle is a Water-type Pokémon, and Poké Balls are the items that hold Pokémon. Darwin says that he has been discovering animals before Ketchum was merely a sperm, or Squirtle, in his father's testicles.) ---- I'm sailing the championship that you never won, (See "And based on your league record, that's something you can't grasp!") You little grunt! You're soft like a Jigglypuff! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "It's kid's stuff! You're soft like a Jigglypuff!") ---- You got no Game, Boy, so you better choose quick! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "You got no Game, Boy, so you'll get the broom quick!") ---- Your glorified dogfights just make my heart sick! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Your animated slave fights make me sick!") I'd say you're an even worse trainer than Michael Vick! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Look, Mighty Morphin' Michael Vick.") 'Ash Ketchum:' My six balls are a lady's dream team! (Ketchum's outfit has room for six Poké Balls. He says that his six balls, making a pun on testicles, are a woman's dream.) ---- Yo, ummm, just in case you didn't know, (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Yo, ummm, real quick?") This dude spent five years with sea men studying homos! (See "To spend five years with seamen, studying homos!") ---- You're bugging; it's the old man glitch disease! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "You're a glitchy old man best left out at sea!") Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Category:Nice Peter Category:Brian Walters